User talk:Miyuki Emi
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of Fandom's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Palm Spear! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out Fandom University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! User talk:BertH Monthly Tournament Glad you removed all that breakdown area, page looks so much better now. Also thanks for adding current June info. However, I hate to lose old Majestic info, I was undecided and didnt really want to leave it in the table so just greyed it out. But since you cleaned up below there. Thinking maybe we could put old Majestic rotation below the old Legendary one, with maybe note that Phenomenal class was also included in Majestic? Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 21:30, June 1, 2017 (UTC) : Thanks. If you have any of the legacy rotations saved off, feel free to add them back. I think the ones where it involved a random rotation are going to be difficult to record, but prior to going to random rotations, you can leave that information in. Big Love story Thank you so much for adding to the story and the many other edits you have done. But something does not look right with Chap #4 Part 2 (Option B). Like something is missing. First it states Unlocked Chapter#4 - Part #3: Delivered! yet there is no Part 3 actually added. Also there is the note about possibly needing to redo the Black 'n Blue quest yet that is not mentioned as actually needing to be done under option B anywhere and if not needed guess it should be removed. Can you please check this and make sure it is all correct. Because then for Chap #5 all the sudden is opening this letter. Uhm what letter. Guessing its from the bike messenger, but does not actually say anything about a letter ... or really anything beyond them stopping next to you. FYI: option A is the same, but I only did up to part 2 so there is probably a part 3 for that as well missing. I need to get back and do more of that. I did add a link for travel special bonus boost. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 15:25, April 6, 2019 (UTC) : Hi Kevin, there is nothing in option B regarding having to complete a Black and Blue quest before moving on to the next portion of the chapter. Eventually I got stopped at Chapter 7 where they want me to upgrade the Reelistic pole to level 60. : I would get rid of the Black n Blue Note since that might have applied to some previous run. The main difference between option A and option B seems to be that you get a few more items like Champagne and a Quest Boost with option A, and option B is a 24-hour 2x travel boost? Miyuki Emi (talk) 04:01, April 14, 2019 (UTC) : I'm gonna look over the journal entries and enter the verbiage from there. Miyuki Emi (talk) 04:05, April 14, 2019 (UTC) : Is there a travel boost for part 3 for option A? Maybe when Black and Blue quest is done? Miyuki Emi (talk) 04:12, April 14, 2019 (UTC) ::I would doubt it, but I really do not know as have not finished all of Chapter #4. I will get back to it soon. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 06:30, April 28, 2019 (UTC) Reelistic sped up pole leveling So how come you have changed the initial pole leveling exp to new sped up value of 80 (85??), especially when you stated on one of your edits "I can't check the new leveling for the older poles"? I agree that it is likely 80 now, but until the actual amount is known for sure we really should not be implementing anything. So as to not be giving out erroneous info. It might be even less for all we know like 60 or 70 or who knows. Joe did state when he first implemented this on all those older poles to be roughly 2:1, but that is not always the case. Roughly has been the key word. What we do know (or at least what I know for certain since I was working on ~Lvl 84 Reelistic pole at the time and it got bumped up to max 120/120 when Joe implemented new sped up values for this pole, is that for the second add-on (Three Pronger) it is 85 Exp. I now need to play catch up for all the levels it increased as it will not allow me to purchase the next and last add-on until I get further into the story. Errors that I need to complete 'Chapter #7 - Part #2'. So it went from old values increased to based on what I know: 160 > ? unknown 170 > 85 180 > ? unknown (but I will know soon) Screenshot can be seen here: https://prnt.sc/ov89y8 Do you actually know what original and first add-on pole leveling Exp is? If so how come you put both 80 (85??)? Because if not I really think we should leave it blank or unknown until we actually know what its value really is. Does this not make better sense? FYI: Ta for correcting the date to 19th, not sure why I put 20th when I put it correctly on Latest Game News page. Likely as it was 20th my time maybe, but anyway. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 17:55, August 20, 2019 (UTC) : My Reelistic was under 60/60 and that was 160 exp. per level prior to the bump. Then after buying Three Pronger and the bump it is 85 exp. per level. I'm now at 101/120. Agreed, I have to catch up on the quests / story which will probably max out the 120/120 before I'm done with it. Look at https://fishwrangler.fandom.com/wiki/Reelistic?oldid=38505 the original one without add-ons was 160, and with the first add-on Reel Deal, it was still 160. Miyuki Emi (talk) 04:35, August 21, 2019 (UTC) : According to Joe's note it's probably doubled https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/forum/official_changelog?id=118113 but the Cold Fusion / Holy Hybrid ones are not exactly double at 32 exp. per level. Miyuki Emi (talk) 04:49, August 21, 2019 (UTC) :: Yes that post by Joe pretty much coincides with his first post when started pole sped up idea in which states by about 2x as seen here: August 2016 Changelog Post #12. And going by past revisions, sometimes it has been exactly and other times its just somewhat close. In other words it appears to be a rough guideline Joe is following but not a hard and fast rule. Also yes the first add-on did not slow down pole leveling originally, and I would guess it still does not. So its likely the same as the initial. At any rate I still think until we know for sure what it's actual new value is, we should indicate that it is currently unknown instead of showing some figure which may or may not be correct. Especially as it will unlikely be corrected anytime soon since neither of us can backtrack to see what it has been sped up too. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 05:13, August 21, 2019 (UTC) Collectables I see you changed the collectables to only giving 2 red sharks the first time it is turned in. Have you verified that is the case? Because that is not what the mod stated here https://fish-wrangler.com/fishwrangler/forum/questions?id=118417&scrollto=post12#post12 "This collectible set was changed today to allow for 2 red sharks to be rewarded for all turned in sets after the 1st time." If you have not I can verify it tomorrow. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 21:17, October 2, 2019 (UTC) :No response so I went ahead and did verify this on my wife old account. It appears to be precisely as you have it. Regardless of the Mod's statement in the forums, which appears to be bit mis-leading. Screen print which shows her handing in the set the 1st time and still only received the 2 Red Shark. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher 09:36, October 5, 2019 (UTC) : Hi Kevin, yes, the first time I submitted the Happy Halloween collection for the 31 RLCs is with the 2 Red Sharks. Miyuki Emi (talk) 17:45, October 9, 2019 (UTC) : "Handed in my 1st Happy Halloween Collection Set! Received (31) Free Love Chum (had 1,836, have 1,867) & (2) Red Shark (had 474, have 476) for my marvelous expedition skills!" Miyuki Emi (talk) 17:48, October 9, 2019 (UTC) Pole Strength I am reverting your edit on Dirigible page for Aerial Net addon. The Pole Strength should always be one consistent static number which will be higher then its initial Strength. And is meant to display its total amount of strength with that addon. I am guilty of inputting a simple +xxx at times too, as I keep forgetting this. But it should be done like all of the original poles were done such as Excali-pole or Necro-pole in which it tells you what the current Pole Strength is with that addon. I do however also like seeing the additional gain amount, so when I remember to do it correctly, I also add that at the end. Ie. Necro addon #1 1198 (+738). Which means Necro current strength is 1198 with first addon, and that has +738 gain. (460 initial + 738 gain addon = 1198 total) However, we need to come to some consensus in how we want to be displaying the FW.com vs the FB number amounts. This can get real confusing depending upon which platform a player is playing on as well as which one an editor is inputting based on what they are seeing. One of the benefits of playing on FW.com is +2% boost to Strength and Total Skill stats! as seen FW_platform#Pro.27s_of_Fish-Wrangler.com. It appears you are posting with that 2% boost (Dirigible FB addon Aerial Net 25498 + 2% boost = 25498 + 510 = 26008) ... while I have been kinda doing both. When I recall, I go onto FB and get the number, but at times I forget and simply have posted what I normally see in FW.com. And other prior editors besides just us two is unknown which they have used. Anyway, the end result is that some are one amount and rest are the other and it is inconsistent with not knowing when to add 2% boost to amount shown in wiki or not. Most all of the older poles prior to FW.com will reflect w/out that boost, unless it has been updated since by others. Can you please look at my suggested fix on Dirigible. Not sure I like that though, so please edit it if you can come up with a better way. Once we can come to good sol'n, will need to do this to all of poles and skills too (although I believe skills is buggy ingame so not in rush to do that til skills is worked out). Kevin "Hawk" Fisher ( talk ) 02:53, November 16, 2019 (UTC) Hi Kevin, I'm okay with whatever format. If you want to put a (FB) or (FW.com) after the numbers or increments, then that's fine. Sometimes it's nice to see the skill and strength numbers regardless of the increment. Most of my leveling was when I was on FW.com. Miyuki Emi (talk) 18:24, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Hi Kevin, I did an update on Algaenite at level 62, see if that works for you. I'm okay with listing just the FB values and assuming FW.com has a bit of extra. For those where only FW.com values are available then we can just note it as such like 15200 (FW.com) and +125 (FW.com) Miyuki Emi (talk) 23:55, November 19, 2019 (UTC) :That edit is fine. Except while you might be ok with it and I might be, the issue is for other editors. Both prior and into the future. With some adding one value and others adding the other one, and never knowing which one is which. While it is likely next to impossible for past edits, I want to attempt to alleviate all of that by having both for any future edits. But an issue I have run across is the data does not always seem to jibe, even accounting for 2% FW platform boost. Pole Strength should always be the same based on its level ... but that does not appear to be the case. Have a look at what I propose to change for that addon template, giving first 2 addons for Dirigible here: User:Kevin "Hawk" Fisher/Template:PoleAugmentsInfoTest and tell me what you think? I created another Field for both Strength and SP, labeled as Strength2 and SP2 in hopes that might prompt users to list them in correct spot when editing, along with the '/' in between each. Feel free to edit and play around with that test page if you want. :Algaenite data listed for it looks off at Lvl 45: :Looking at that table of data, it is all wrong and hokey. I did input a few things based upon the pattern instead of what was shown on the page so as to show what it likely should have been vs what is being recorded and seen by us. Lvl 45 has a negative drop ?? down to 14500, that clearly is not right. Lvl 49 I input 15165 based on pattern and assuming Lvl 45 should be 15115. That would give it a FW of 15468 ... yet you shown 15494 to 15545. So something is already off as you were showing it was higher. Same with Lvl 53 and Lvl 57 which I came up with vs what you had put. So backtracking from you put in, IF Lvl 45 was 15190, that would give FW 15494 value, but its a +142 increase from before which is odd. But going from there: :Better, but that just moved the +142. *shrugs* Lvl 49 now checks out (cause backtracked). Lvl 53 matches your 15551 to 15601. Lvl 57 was blank prior, but that sort of falls inline with your FB 15405 value. So think we should go with that .. except it is speculation on my part. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher ( talk ) 07:10, November 20, 2019 (UTC) : We can cut out the weird values like the +142 or -500. It could be a typo. It's hard to go back and check for those though and will have to depend on future editors to update. Miyuki Emi (talk) 19:06, November 21, 2019 (UTC) : I also don't have the Space skill yet in case that is skewing some of the skill values. Miyuki Emi (talk) 19:07, November 21, 2019 (UTC) : strength2 / skillpoints2 is a good idea. It leaves the original ones from FB as is, and if we need to fill it is, we can subtract the 2% for an estimate. Miyuki Emi (talk) 19:11, November 21, 2019 (UTC) ::Meh, yea the lvl 45 value of 14500 is I am sure just a typo. Jasman input it with a lot of other info at the same time, but you are correct it is hard to go back and verify now. So will just leave it as is and hopefully one day it will get corrected by another editor. I will go ahead and implement the code for Strength2 / skill points2, then just have look at all the old pre-existing poles and just move the ones that are clearly FW.com into the appropriate field. ::As to the skills. Yes I do not have Space Skill yet either. But I have attempted to work out the skills before couple years ago and they simply do not add up. I believe its glitched / bugged but do not have info to verify for sure. But I have checked a few things. For example when I purchased the Skydiving skill, did not have Dirigible pole yet (that comes in next chapter) but pretty sure I had a level 1 Pyratic pole equipped or maybe Lvl 1 Eldritch. So as to eliminate as much SP as possible and I recorded 6693 increased to 7748. Then day or two later when I got the Dirigible pole it was 5858 ??. So I switched to all my other level 1 poles and they are all around 5600 - 5800. Now that might not be including the Skydiving skill, since that is technically after those poles ... except the Dirigible pole is not. How did it drop in value, Idk. None of it adds up right, anyway I will record all SP for all my poles before getting the Space skill and see what happens. Been putting off getting Space skill because have not done that yet. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher ( talk ) 07:34, November 22, 2019 (UTC) Skill Point issues (& pole strength??) If this is something you do not want to mess with, just let me know, but it would be nice to get another opinion as I have been having trouble working it out. About couple mo's ago in FW forum's a player started a thread asking about SP as had not been able to add it up correctly. I replied, stating I had noticed the same a couple of years back and still can not. I partly worked off of my wife's old account (since she has done less and has some less things with some older info to see). To work out and verify SP for Skills, really need to attempt to eliminate the SP from the poles value(s). Firstly I noticed a minor change in strength with all of the old Lvl 80 poles. The basic pattern for all of those were Initial Strength (varied per pole) + Addon #1 + Addon #2 + Addon #3. Or IS + A1 + A2 + A3 = Various + 738 + 123 + 123. So Oak Branch with IS of 10 = 10 + 738 + 123 + 123 = 994. And you can see that listed for A3 Strength on its page Oak_Branch#Rotisserie_Chicken as well as seeing that most the poles the SP increase matches the Strength increase. But I worked out fairly early on, that those really apparently has been increased ingame since. They apparently actually now have IS + 828 + 138 + 138. Where my wife has Lvl 80 Oak Branch = 10 + 828 + 138 + 138 = 1114 Strength. This holds true for all of the poles she has. That is assuming A1, because I could not verify the IS had not also been increased, so A1 really is combination of IS + A1. Where A1 could be lower value then 828. Now strength being increased per addon ingame does not necessarily equate to that SP has as well ... but it likely has. Also that could have been an increase from the poles being sped up 1.5x, except I am pretty sure I recorded all of that prior to Joe implementing that pole speed up feature. Worse if all that is true, the actual SP I am seeing (both now and couple years ago) is not higher, but actually lower then what calc'd expected amount should be. For example based on my wife skills she has and 71 Excali-pole, she should have had 2038 SP (pole level of 50 max + A1 of 828 + A2 of 138 + A3 of 138 + cumulative skill of 884), yet she only had 1989 with that pole equipped. Either implies SP does not follow the Strength increase I noted, or those cumulative skills is something wrong with and possibly bugged. IF using the old strength values (738, 123, & 123) = 984 + 107 IS = 1091 as seen on wiki page for Excali A3. But plus cumulative SP for skills would 1091 + 884 = 1975 which is just slightly lower then actual seen of 1989 SP. Or actual seen is slightly higher then calc'd. It is the same regardless of which of her poles I look at, if using the older +SP per addons it is lower then actual shown, and if using the newer +SP per addons it comes up with higher then actual shown. So I came to a dead end attempting to eliminate the poles SP value. All of this could simply be that one or more of recorded SP for Skills is wrong in wiki ... except I have been seeing a decrease in SP shortly after I purchase a new skill. Which should be impossible, if anything it should increase as gain levels in poles. I can accurately calc for the Strength every time (using the newer addon values), but have not been able to calc a single Skill Point value regardless of the pole equipped or where I am at. And am stumped. Am I missing something or doing something wrong? Kevin "Hawk" Fisher ( talk ) 07:38, November 23, 2019 (UTC) : Wow, it sounds pretty complicated. I guess we can keep logging the results before and after the purchase, and check whether we are in FW.com or FB. The skills and strength keep going up with more leveling, even past the final max. Miyuki Emi (talk) 15:59, November 23, 2019 (UTC) ::Ha ha, yea I noticed that skills and strength continues to increase past max. Even though I could swear several years back when Joe implemented above Max he specifically stated it was just a visual display more for record purposes and did not impact game play. Idk, guess a max'd pole at 'x' strength and skill will still result in attracting all the top fish regardless how much higher it goes. But generally speaking per each pole level with the older Lvl 80 poles it is 1.5x Str / 1x SP. Some of the newer poles the SP might be the same increase for both or 1.5x Str / 1.5x SP. That is rounded, so might only see a +1 increase at times. For example Dirigible pole is: ::Lvl 83 = 26257 / 6770 ::Lvl 84 = 26259 / 6771 ::Lvl 85 = 26260 / 6773; etc. ::That still holds true past max 100, even though I stopped recording it, I did watch it and seen that was the case. But I have wondered if all the older poles the SP was 1x SP, but after being sped up might be now 1.5x SP. Just been unable to really verify anything at all with SP. Kevin "Hawk" Fisher ( talk ) 03:29, November 24, 2019 (UTC)